Current practice is to design and deploy separate fixed communication and wireless telephone (e.g. cellular with data, 2.5 & 3G or Generation) or data-only (e.g. Wi-Fi) networks and then offer similar services such as telephony, internet access and steaming video over each. These two (2) separate networks are then linked by a private connection or over the Internet. A simpler (i.e. cleaner, less complicated, more reliable) approach is to integrate this wireless connection into the high-capacity fixed network at intersection points through out the overlay rather than interconnecting them as two disparate networks.